<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last First Date by alittlebitfilthy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744880">Last First Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitfilthy/pseuds/alittlebitfilthy'>alittlebitfilthy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitfilthy/pseuds/alittlebitfilthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed blind date, a little incident makes Sansa and Margaery come clean about their feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop fighting with me! I've been given explicit instructions, and you're going on this date whether you like it or not."</p><p>Sansa groaned dramatically as Margaery tugged on her arm. "I already showered and everything, what else am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"Um, put on a decent outfit?"</p><p>"What if I don't even want to go?"</p><p>"Too bad. You had the opportunity to back out when Shae asked you if she could set you up, and you didn't, so now you're going." Margaery mimed dragging Sansa down the hallway to the redhead’s room. "As your best friend and roommate, I'm in charge of making sure you show up and look good."</p><p>Heavy footsteps fell on the floor as Sansa stomped after the brunette. "As my best friend, I'd think you'd be on my side about not wanting to go."</p><p>The both of them had been best friends since they were kids. Growing up next door to each other, they’d spent years playing in each other’s driveways and backyards in the summer or making snow forts in the winter. They might have teased each other mercilessly, but they both knew they were always there for each other. They had helped each other with crushes, first dates, first boyfriend and girlfriend, and first subsequent heartbreak.</p><p>It seemed only natural for them to room together while in college. And it just so happened that when the both of them graduated, they just kept living together.</p><p>Margaery knew people thought it was strange. Here they were, in their mid-twenties, living together platonically. She knew a good number of people assumed they would get together eventually, but she was sure Sansa had never felt that way about her. </p><p>She let herself into Sansa’s room as the taller woman trailed behind her. "Just watch. She's going to be super hot and sexy and funny. It'll be your last first date, you'll fall in love and have eight kids and tell everyone about how it was love at first sight. And I can be cool Auntie Marg and ride a motorcycle and buy them alcohol when they start going to parties in high school."</p><p>"You've never even been anywhere near a motorcycle."</p><p>Margaery grinned at Sansa from across the room as the redhead stood in the doorway, head tilted in a pout. "I'll learn to ride a motorcycle.” She said.</p><p>"I don't know why you and Shae think that I need to be dating someone." Sansa entered the room and flopped onto her bed. "Maybe I'm happy living the single life."</p><p>"At the very least, you need to get laid, Sansa." A startled noise came from Sansa’s throat and Margaery giggled and opened her friend’s closet, searching through her clothes. "You used to have a parade of babes coming through here. Now you're all grouchy. It's clearly sexual frustration."</p><p>"That is so very wrong. Besides, not all of us need a 'parade of babes' in our rooms. Unlike you, I like to have a night off once in awhile. Rest up, you know."</p><p>Margaery snorted. "Are you calling me a ho?"</p><p>"Nah, you already know you're a ho."</p><p>They both lost it, and Margaery threw a shirt at Sansa playfully between giggles. "Try this on for me."</p><p>She heard Sansa shift off the bed behind her and reluctantly begin changing as she dug through the redhead’s closet for a few more outfit options.</p><p>"So, who’s this girl, again?" Sansa asked. </p><p>"Daenerys. She's a social worker. I've met her a couple times, she's <em> super </em> pretty and sweet. Silver hair, kind of a boho-chic vibe. Lots of flowy dresses and such."</p><p>"Mmm. Not exactly my type, then?"</p><p>"I thought your type was 'has boobs.'"</p><p>"I'll have you know I'm a girl of discerning tastes."</p><p>"Ah yes, of course. And what is your type, then, exactly?" Margaery turned around, arms full of clothing as Sansa finished buttoning the shirt she’d thrown at her.</p><p>"You know..." She trailed off. </p><p>Margaery rolled her eyes. "That shirt's not doing it for me. Take it off and put on this other one."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>"And these jeans." She tossed the black jeans and a blue and white striped shirt across the bed.</p><p>"Are you going to watch me change?" Sansa’s hands worked down the buttons as she spoke, eyes crinkling.</p><p>"Oh, excuse me while I preserve your modesty." Margaery turned around sarcastically as Sansa laughed.</p><p>"Gotta leave something to the imagination." The redhead said. "Okay, how does it look?"</p><p>Margaery turned back around and looked over her friend. "You'll thank me tomorrow after she leaves in the morning." She stepped across the room, adjusting Sansa’s shirt. "Now, tuck the front in just a bit. Perfect."</p><p>Sansa spread her arms as the brunette looked over her. "Presentable?"</p><p>She looked great. As Margaery’s eyes moved up and down, she had the thought that Sansa was far better looking than she had any right to be. The skinny jeans fit nicely. The shirt was fitted, showing off a physique that said "I work out, but also will order dessert." Just nicely toned. </p><p>If Margaery was to be entirely honest… </p><p>Her entire life, she’d harbored a crush on Sansa. She’d also spent her entire life stuck being seen as, at most, a sister. Her first heartbreak had been the day she saw Sansa with her first girlfriend.</p><p>Her second heartbreak had been the day Sansa blushed, embarrassed, as her friends teased her about hanging out with her. "She's just my friend," She had shouted. "I don't like her like that!"</p><p>That had been years ago, though, and while Margaery never fully gotten over her crush on Sansa, she’d successfully moved on with her life. She dated casually, had a few relationships, and certainly had her share of one-night-stands parade through her bedroom in their apartment. She’d also learned how to sneak them out in the morning, much to Sansa’s chagrin. The redhead loved to give them a hard time the next day.</p><p>But, back to that particular moment, where Sansa was standing in front of her, waiting for her review of her outfit. In that moment, Margaery felt the small rekindling of the torch she’d carried for Sansa paired with the sadness of knowing she was sending her into the arms of some other woman. She pushed those feelings away quickly, and grinned up at her friend.</p><p>"You look beautiful. Want me to make sure you've got bacon and eggs ready for breakfast tomorrow?"</p><p>Sansa swatted Margaery’s arm playfully and Margaery jumped a bit, more out of surprise at the sudden feel of the redhead’s hand against her skin than anything else. "You seem pretty sure she'll be coming back here."</p><p>"I would if I were her. I did a hell of a good job cleaning you up."</p><p>Sansa arched an eyebrow at her. "You would?"</p><p>"You know what I mean." Margaery refused to let Sansa fluster her. "Anyway, you're right. Maybe she won't come here. Maybe you'll end up at her place."</p><p>Sansa scoffed. "Sure, we'll see about that."</p><p>Margaery had to urge Sansa out of the apartment in time to make it to her date. When the redhead finally left, she sighed. She had met Daenerys a few times and the girl was gorgeous, and nice, and always looked put together. Paired with the fact that she'd just returned from Hawaii and had a killer tan, she was the epitome of sexiness. </p><p>She tried not to be jealous. Sansa had seen her in all manners of complete unsexiness, from being an awkward teenager to sweating buckets after working out to that very moment, in ratty yoga pants and a messy bun. She was quite certain Daenerys would be back at their place after the date.</p><p>Her phone went off with a text message from Shae.</p><p>She said Sansa just got there. Mission accomplished! Now it was up to them.</p><p><em>Yay! Fingers crossed they're a match!</em> 😉</p><p>She smiled sadly at her phone, her text much more positive than she actually felt.</p><p>She wandered around the apartment aimlessly before flopping onto the couch, not used to the time alone. Sansa hadn't been out much, and she had gotten used to having her around all the time. Suddenly, everything seemed incredibly quiet and lonely. Normally, Sansa and her would have dinner together, and then they’d watch an episode of some tv show or a movie, and then maybe Sansa would play some online video game with Robb while Margaery read a book or headed out for the night. It wasn't like they spent all their time together, but it certainly seemed that they’d gotten into a comfortable routine.</p><p>Her plans had fallen through for the evening, though, and she hadn't bothered to make new ones.</p><p>She decided to make the most of having the apartment to herself. After showering and slipping into a comfy pair of sleep shorts and a tank top, she popped a batch of popcorn for dinner. Pouring herself a full glass of red wine, she settled in on the couch, picking a movie she knew Sansa would never want to watch. </p><p>It certainly wasn't planned that the movie she picked had a heart-droppingly gorgeous lead that ended up in a panty-dampening sex scene with the equally hot love interest. Watching the two actors paw at each other in a clandestine love affair was more than she could handle. Between that and the reminder of her attraction to Sansa, Margaery was in a state of full arousal by the time the movie ended.</p><p>Wiping her fingers after finishing the popcorn, she glanced down the hallway towards their rooms. Sansa wouldn't be back for awhile and just for a moment, Margaery wanted her own steamy scene. She flipped the tv off and shuffled through the apartment to the bathroom.</p><p>They both had their own private drawers in the bathroom, and Margaery left a small bullet vibrator in hers for the occasional bathtub excursion. She dug it out quickly and made to go into her bedroom, but paused at the door. Glancing behind her, she eyed Sansa’s bedroom door.</p><p>Her heart started pounding, strong enough that she could feel the pulse in her neck and hear the thundering in her ears.</p><p>"No.” She said out loud.</p><p>They had their own spaces. It was her best friend she was thinking about, and Sansa didn't deserve something so disrespectful as Margaery masturbating on her bed. Especially since the redhead might be bringing someone back to fuck there.</p><p>Margaery started back into her bedroom, but paused again, throwing another look over her shoulder at Sansa’s room.</p><p><em> Then again, </em> She thought to herself, <em> it would be incredibly hot. </em></p><p>She didn't give herself another opportunity to back out. She opened Sansa’s bedroom door and bolted into her room. Gingerly, she crawled onto her friend’s bed over top of the blankets, lying on her back with her head on Sansa’s pillow.</p><p>A scent that was distinctly Sansa enveloped her. Whether it was the redhead’s body wash or perfume, or a mix of that with her own scent left on the pillow, didn't matter to Margaery. She closed her eyes, inhaling as she imagined having Sansa in the bed with her.</p><p>Balancing the vibrator on her stomach, she wriggled her hips, sliding her panties and sleep shorts down at the same time and taking care to put them on the edge of the bed where she knew she’d find them again. She held the vibrator in one hand as she let the other caress her stomach. Her hand moved underneath the tank top, sliding up her stomach to her breasts. She had forgone a bra, and the friction of her tank top against her hardened nipples was intoxicating.</p><p>She took her hand away from her breasts, trailing it down to the pool of moisture between her legs. The excitement and nervousness of being in Sansa’s bed was more than she could handle. Margaery worked her fingers against the slick lips of her pussy, dipping them just inside her dripping entrance, before turning her vibrator on and immediately pressing it to her clit.</p><p>A muted sigh escaped her lips as the vibrations relieved her intense arousal. Her breath came heavily, and she pushed her hips forward just slightly, grinding back against the vibrator. Sansa’s pillow was soft under her head and the redhead’s blanket was cool against her naked lower half. She spread her legs a bit more, her hand wandering back up to her breasts. Tweaking her nipple, she stifled a moan.</p><p>She pictured Sansa towering above her. The taller woman had long been a prominent image in her masturbatory fantasies. The addition of being in Sansa’s room, surrounded by her things and her scent and in her bed; where she fucked her other girls... it was more than Margaery could handle. She wanted Sansa so badly in that moment. She wanted not just the lingering scent of her, she wanted Sansa’s body, to feel the heat of the redhead against her, pushing inside of her… </p><p>The slow knot of an orgasm begin to unravel deep in her stomach, and Margaery tensed in anticipation. She adjusted the vibrator against her clit, waiting eagerly to come. She was so close, so ready, just teetering on the edge of orgasmic bliss when she heard the apartment door bang closed.</p><p>"Hey, I'm back!" Sansa called out.</p><p>Margaery had never moved so fast in her life as in that moment, panic coursing through her body as she sat up. Her fingers were slick and she fumbled with her vibrator, barely managing to turn it off. She snatched up her sleep shorts as she bounded off the bed, peeked into the hallway quickly to make sure Sansa hadn't started towards her room, and practically hurdled across the hallway into her own room.</p><p>Panting, she tossed the vibrator onto a pile of clothes and rushed to slip her shorts back on, nearly tumbling over as she tried to maintain her balance.</p><p>"Margaery?" Sansa’s voice was at the end of the hallway.</p><p>Margaery popped her head out of her bedroom door, plastering a smile on her face that probably made her look a little crazy. "Hey!" Her voice was too loud, too upbeat. "How'd your date go? Did Daenerys come back?"</p><p>Sansa eyed her warily. "Uh, no. She's nice but we didn't have chemistry. So much for a last first date."</p><p>"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that."</p><p>"Are you okay?" Sansa frowned. "Is someone in there?"</p><p>"No!" A slightly obnoxious giggle bubbled out of her lips. "Just... you know, probably should have eaten a better dinner and drank less wine. Guess I can't hold my liquor that well!"</p><p>"That's bullshit." Sansa shook her head. "You're being weird. You sure everything's okay?"</p><p>Margaery nodded, not trusting herself to speak again, as Sansa walked down the hallway and into her own bedroom. Margaery’s jaw clenched as the redhead flicked the light on.</p><p>"Okay then. I thought you'd be hounding me for details."</p><p>"Tell me everything." Margaery said obediently. "What happened?"</p><p>"Well, she's vegan, I don't know if you knew that. So we probably shouldn't have gone to a steakhouse." Sansa took off her shoes as she talked to her friend. "Also, sounds like she met some guy in Hawaii that she has a thing for, but he doesn't live here. Never said anything for sure, but couldn't stop talking about him."</p><p>"That sucks."</p><p>"Yeah, but it was all right. She didn't give me shit for ordering a steak or anything, so that was good."</p><p>Neither of them were looking at each other, and their eyes fell on the same thing at the same time. Margaery’s stomach dropped as she realized her panties were sitting on the edge of Sansa’s bed, just as Sansa looked confused at the misplaced scrap of pink fabric hanging off her blanket.</p><p>"Marg, are these..." She picked up the panties, frowning down at her hand. "Why are these in my room?"</p><p>Margaery froze in horror as any number of excuses flew through her brain. The panties got stuck to the sheets in the wash. She undressed really enthusiastically and they got tossed in the air. Haha, it's a prank, sis.</p><p>None of the excuses made it out of her lips as Sansa frowned down at her bed. The blankets were just the slightest bit ruffled, and there was an indent in the pillow where Margaery’s head was.</p><p>"Were you in my room?"</p><p>Margaery grasped frantically at the flimsiest of straws, hoping Sansa would end the conversation and they would never speak of it again.</p><p>"No...?" Margaery didn't know who she thought she was kidding. The panic in her voice, the flush on her cheeks and chest, and the damp pink panties in Sansa’s hand were more than enough to incriminate her.</p><p>"And you're definitely not hiding someone in your room right now?" Sansa’s voice was low, the sarcasm barely hidden.</p><p>Margaery’s mouth was dry as she shook her head. Sansa stepped forward, making her way into the hallway. Shaking, Margaery took a step back into her room as Sansa poked her head inside. She glanced around, her eyes falling on the vibrator sitting on the pile of clothes nearby.</p><p>"So if you weren't fucking someone on my bed, you were masturbating on it?"</p><p>Margaery couldn't physically speak. Her throat was as frozen as the rest of her, staring at Sansa. She hoped she didn't look as terrified as she felt, but she was sure her face was pale aside from the patches of skin that she could still feel burning. Whether the burning was residual from the almost-orgasm, or a new reaction to the embarrassment she was feeling, she didn't know.</p><p>"Margaery, what the fuck?"</p><p>"I'm s-s-sorry." The words came out stuttered, barely above a hoarse whisper.</p><p>"Why would you do that?"</p><p>Tears pricked in her eyes and an invisible grip seemed to clench inside her chest. Her lips were parched and she couldn't form another sentence. She shook her head, trying not to let the tears fall. Sansa was only a few steps away, standing in her doorway, and her face softened a bit as she seemed to notice Margaery’s eyes watering. </p><p>"Marg, talk to me. Tell me why."</p><p>"Isn’t it obvious?" Margaery’s voice was strained, as Sansa’s gaze stared directly into her embarrassed soul. Her hands trembled and she balled her fingers into fists.</p><p>"You don't think you owe me an explanation?" Sansa’s voice was dark again, serious.</p><p>Margaery tried not to choke on her words, despite knowing she had just fucked up years of friendship. "Because I'm attracted to you, Sansa." The words hung between them. "And because it turned me on."</p><p>Sansa glanced down at her hand. She was still holding Margaery’s panties, the fabric tight between her fingers. “Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>Margaery swallowed hard, trying to relieve the dryness in her mouth. "I've had a crush on you my entire life. You said you didn't like me like that."</p><p>"When did I say that?"</p><p>"You said it to Jeyne Poole and Theon Greyjoy when they were teasing you for hanging out with me."</p><p>"Margaery, I was like 15 when I said that." When Margaery didn't respond, Sansa sighed. "You never admitted this to me because of something I said when we were kids?"</p><p>"When else was I supposed to say it? When you had a girlfriend? Or when you were done sleeping with some random hook up?" Margaery finally managed to string together a sentence without stuttering, but it was short lived. "I did something stupid a-and rude tonight, I know that, I'm s-sorry. But I never wanted to s-say anything because you're my best friend and I d-didn't want to make things weird."</p><p>"So you just rubbed one out on my bed, thinking that wasn't the definition of weird."</p><p>The words stung and Margaery felt one of the tears escape from her eye. She wiped a hand across her cheek hurriedly, staring at the floor.</p><p>"How often have you done this?"</p><p>"Just tonight."</p><p>"I'm supposed to believe that? This was the first time and I just happened to catch you?"</p><p>Another tear fell. "I'm telling the truth."</p><p>She went to wipe the second tear, but Sansa stopped her. Her fingers wrapped around Margaery’s wrist firmly, but not painfully. The brunette still winced, but Sansa released her wrist and her hand moved up to her cheek, wiping the tear out from under her eye.</p><p>"Do you know how hard it is for me to listen to a string of guys fucking you from the other side of the hall?" Sansa’s voice was a low growl.</p><p>"You had your own string of women to fuck." Margaery spat back. Her face burned, angry at her eyes' betrayal as another tear slipped down her cheek.</p><p>"None of them were you."</p><p>Margaery finally looked back up at her, unsure of what to say. Sansa was so close, just inches away from her. When did that happen? The redhead’s fingers brushed under her eye again, drying her cheek, and the distinct scent of Sansa that had enveloped Margaery on her bed was filling her senses yet again.</p><p>"What are you saying?"</p><p>"Isn’t it obvious?" Sansa taunted.</p><p>Margaery’s body didn't know how to react. Sansa was so close, tantalizingly close, and part of her yearned to press against the taller woman. Another part of her wanted to recoil, bury herself in her blankets, and sob at her mortification. It was like being a kid again, when Sansa would tease her until she got angry and tried to storm off, only for Sansa to tell her she was joking and beg her to stay. She felt goosebumps rise on her arms as Sansa looked down at her, waiting for her response.</p><p>Margaery couldn't bring herself to speak and just shook her head, casting her eyes back down the floor.</p><p>"Aw, come on, Margaery." The mocking tone to Sansa’s voice was familiar, but Margaery still didn't know what the redhead wanted to say. "All right, tell me this. Did you come on my bed?"</p><p>Margaery grimaced, her eyes slamming shut as more tears threatened to leak out. Sansa laughed at her reaction.</p><p>"Come on. Did you come?"</p><p>"No." Margaery whispered.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"You got home before I was done." Even shut, a tear managed to sneak out of her eye. She bowed her head, but again, Sansa’s hand came to her face and wiped the drop off her cheek. She tilted Margaery’s head up slightly, and the brunette reopened her eyes to look at her.</p><p>"All that, and you didn't even finish on my bed?"</p><p>"Sansa, please." Her voice cracked as she tried to hold in a sob. "I'm sorry. Stop making fun of me."</p><p>"I'm just joking." Sansa’s voice was low, husky, and her body was closer than ever. Margaery could feel her breath on her face. "You have no idea how hot you look when you're embarrassed. But I’m sorry for making you cry."</p><p>"Is this happening?" Margaery finally managed to ask. "Because if not..."</p><p>"Do you want it to happen?"</p><p>Margaery nodded. </p><p>Sansa’s lips were suddenly on hers, her kiss demanding and insistent. Margaery inhaled sharply as the redhead’s tongue probed her mouth, exploring her lips. The gap between their bodies closed as Sansa’s arms wrapped around her, and Margaery’s around her. Sansa’s cock nudged against the brunette, already straining against her pants.</p><p>A startled gasp escaped Margaery’s mouth as Sansa bit down on her lip. Her pulse quickened as Sansa’s hands explored her body, brazenly groping at her breasts and deliberately rolling her hardened nipples between her fingers. Sansa chuckled against her mouth as Margaery pushed against her, eager for more.</p><p>"Stop laughing at me." Margaery hissed. </p><p>Sansa responded by pinching her nipple hard, eliciting a high-pitched cry from the shorter woman. "I'll laugh at you all I want." She replied.</p><p>Sansa’s mouth covered hers again, and her hands traveled down Margaery’s body. Without so much as a moment of hesitation, Sansa slipped her hands down the back of Margaery’s shorts and cupped an ass cheek in each of her hands. She squeezed, kneading Margaery’s ass as she pushed against her body, grinding her cock against the brunette.</p><p>Teeth grazed Margaery’s lips again and Sansa sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. Margaery cried out and Sansa sucked harder before letting go. The redhead’s hands squeezed her ass again, Sansa’s fingers gripping her hard, before she let go and took her hands out of Margaery’s shorts.</p><p>"Bed." She said simply.</p><p>"Mine or yours?"</p><p>Sansa laughed, a wicked look crossing her face. "Yours first." A hard kiss punctuated her sentence. "I've listened to you fuck a hundred people in here. Now it's my turn."</p><p>A flutter ran through Margaery’s body at the implication being they’d fuck on Sansa’s bed later, and another at the idea of Sansa listening to her get fucked from behind the closed door of her room. Margaery directed Sansa to sit on the edge of her bed, then stood in front of her.</p><p>"How many times have you listened to me get fucked?" She asked.</p><p>Sansa’s blue eyes darkened. "Enough to know I could make you come harder and scream louder than any of them." An arm extended, reaching for Margaery, but the brunette stepped back.</p><p>"Were you jealous?" Margaery teased.</p><p>"Incredibly."</p><p>She bit her lip and toyed with the hem of her tank top. "Did you ever jack off listening to me?" Margaery flushed a bit, her voice going quiet again.</p><p>"Almost every time." Sansa’s voice was earnest, eyes full of honesty and desire. "I imagined fucking you in every position you can imagine. Now, can I see if your tits are like what I pictured?"</p><p>Margaery swallowed hard, unable to think of a response. Meeting Sansa’s eyes, she slid the tank top up over her head, revealing her breasts to the redhead for the first time.</p><p>It was Sansa’s turn to be speechless for a moment, her eyes savoring the view of Margaery’s body as the brunette stood half-naked in front of her.</p><p>"Are they what you imagined?" Margaery finally asked.</p><p>"Better." Sansa reached for her again, and Margaery moved to her like a magnet to metal. </p><p>As soon as she was within reach, Sansa's hands were on her tits, and she moaned softly as the taller woman cupped her breasts. Margaery let Sansa fondle her for just a moment, before closing the gap between them even further by straddling her friend's lap on the edge of the bed.</p><p>She steadied herself on Sansa's shoulders as Sansa took the opportunity to dip her head down, kissing the top of her breasts.</p><p>"You missed your calling as a stripper." Sansa teased, licking between her breasts.</p><p>"Pretty sure you aren't supposed to touch the strippers." Margaery gasped. </p><p>Sansa's mouth found a nipple as her hands resumed their position on Margaery's ass, and she traced her tongue around the brunette's areola, making her shiver. Margaery ran her hands through Sansa's red hair, holding her against her chest.</p><p>"Are you saying I should stop touching you?" Sansa murmured.</p><p>"Hell no." Margaery rolled her hips against Sansa, and they both groaned as the brunette's pussy ground against the length of her cock. The softness of Margaery's shorts provided friction against her swollen clit, and she found herself repeating the action again and again as Sansa ravished her breasts.</p><p>It clearly was working for Sansa, too, and the taller woman's mouth left Margaery's tits as her head tilted back. Margaery wanted to be greedy; she wanted Sansa's mouth back on her nipple and the redhead's cock inside her, and to come on it again and again.</p><p>But she also wanted to hear the noises Sansa would make if she put her cock in her mouth.</p><p>She moved off Sansa's lap, standing between her legs as she reached down and unbuttoned Sansa's pants. Sansa's hands joined hers and she unzipped her jeans. The redhead's hips moved up just enough to let Margaery pull her jeans down, and Margaery dropped to her knees as she guided them down Sansa's legs.</p><p>Once Sansa's pants were off, Margaery gripped her cock through her boxers. A small grunt came from Sansa's throat as the brunette traced her fingers up and down through the fabric. Sansa was hard, thick, and hot. From her position kneeling in front of her, Margaery reached up and slipped her fingers into the waistband of Sansa's boxers. She thought briefly about going slowly, tantalising and tenderly revealing the taller woman's cock, but she was too full of fire to maintain that. Instead, she pulled them down quickly, freeing Sansa's cock in one movement.</p><p>The stiff appendage jutting out towards her was beautiful. Margaery admired Sansa's cock for a moment before flicking her tongue out to taste the pre-cum that dripped from the tip. Sansa exhaled loudly as her tongue made contact, and Margaery took the tip into her mouth in response. A pair of hands came to her head immediately, fingers pulling at her hair as she wasted no time sucking Sansa's cock.</p><p>Sansa's breathing came heavily as Margaery bobbed her head, feeling the thickness of Sansa's hard cock filling her mouth. The redhead was quieter than she expected at first, but that changed as Sansa began pulling her hair harder and directing Margaery to take her cock deeper in her throat. The tip pushed against the back of Margaery's mouth and she opened her throat as much as she could, swallowing Sansa's shaft as she reached up to cup her balls.</p><p>Sansa groaned loudly as she did, her hips thrusting forward just slightly. The sounds she was making shot waves of arousal through Margaery's body, and the brunette couldn't help but slip a hand into her shorts as she sucked her cock. Her slit was drenched and a soft, humming moan vibrated against Sansa's dick as Margaery touched herself.</p><p>"You look so fucking hot right now." Sansa moaned.</p><p>Margaery glanced up at Sansa, eyes wide as her lips encircled her cock. Sansa looked back down at her, able to just see her hand in her shorts. Margaery's fingers darted into her wet pussy quickly, and she let out another muffled moan against Sansa's cock, her eyes squeezing shut.</p><p>"Fuck." Sansa's hands tightened in Margaery's hair as the shorter woman took her deep in her throat.</p><p>Margaery let Sansa thrust into her throat a few more times, before pulling back and letting the redhead slip out of her mouth with a wet sound.</p><p>"I can't wait any longer." She gasped. She <em> needed </em>Sansa to fuck her.</p><p>"Good." She helped her up off her knees, pulling her in for another searing kiss as she pushed her shorts down. </p><p>Margaery wiggled her hips, letting them fall to the floor, and tugged at Sansa's shirt. Sansa removed it swiftly, bringing it over her head and tossing it to the floor. They shifted onto the bed together, collapsing onto the covers as their arms wrapped around each other and their lips connected again, urgent and breathless. Sansa's cock brushed against Margaery's bare thigh, tantalizingly close to the dripping pool between her legs.</p><p>Hands were everywhere, legs entwined as they pressed their bodies together. Sansa grabbed Margaery possessively. She twisted the brunette onto her back, her hands wrenching Margaery's legs apart. Margaery half-expected Sansa to sink into her immediately and moved to stop her so she could get a condom, but instead, Sansa's head dipped down and her mouth nestled against her slit.</p><p>Gasping, Margaery arched her back slightly, and Sansa went to work eating her pussy. She lapped at the brunette's wetness greedily, her tongue licking along Margaery's slit and her mouth buried against her. Feverish moans escaped from Margaery's lips with each breath as Sansa concentrated her ministrations on her clit. The redhead's tongue danced around her, and the agonizing ascent towards orgasm began in her stomach again. The climbing sensation built and built, the promise of coming finally within her grasp.</p><p>Margaery glanced down at the head between her thighs. An expression of bliss filled Sansa's face, her eyes closed as she feasted on Margaery's pussy.</p><p>"Don't stop." Margaery begged, her fingers clutching at Sansa's hair. "I'm so close, Sansa... please..."</p><p>Sansa could have stopped, could have continued the intense teasing she'd subjected Margaery to since catching her masturbating on her bed. To her credit, Sansa didn't. Instead, she sucked on the brunette's clit while pushing a long finger inside her and curling it to hit her g-spot.</p><p>The effect was almost instantaneous, and Margaery's thighs clamped against Sansa's head as she came. After such a long wait and the denial of her orgasm from earlier, it was one of the most intense Margaery had ever experienced. Her back arched as she ground against Sansa's face, a blistering cry filling the room as her body shook. Heat radiated from her core as she came, writhing against Sansa. As the heat gave way to a dreamy relief, Margaery's legs released Sansa's head. She slowly became aware of the redhead's tongue still gently lapping at her pussy, and that her hands were still entangled in her hair.</p><p>"Sorry." She let go of Sansa's head, still trying to catch her breath.</p><p>A gentle kiss was placed on her clit, which was still so sensitive it made Margaery twitch. Then another kiss on top of her mound, and a third above that.</p><p>"Never, ever apologize for coming like that." Sansa's lips brushed against her skin as she spoke. "That was like magic."</p><p>Margaery could only groan in response, her body still overwhelmed with pleasure. Sansa crawled up her body, a look of mock concern on her face. "Did I break you?"</p><p>Another groan, and Margaery pulled her down to kiss her. She could taste the slight sweetness of her juice on Sansa's lips. "Fuck me." She mumbled against Sansa's mouth.</p><p>"Let me go get a condom." Sansa replied between kisses.</p><p>Margaery  flopped an arm towards the edge of her bed. "Nightstand."</p><p>She recovered as Sansa found the condoms and got one on. By the time she was ready, Margaery was sitting up slightly, though her legs still felt like jelly. A pulsing need radiated from Sansa as she kissed her.</p><p>"How do you want me?" Margaery murmured against Sansa as the taller woman's lips pushed against hers with bruising force.</p><p>Sansa didn't reply, just nipped at her lip one last time before pulling back and grabbing her pillow. Her hands guided Margaery to her knees and the brunette flipped over, the pillow under her stomach as she propped herself up on her hands and knees. Second later, Sansa was behind her, the tip of her cock probing at Margaery's pussy.</p><p>"Ready?" Sansa asked, though her voice was struggling, as though she couldn't possibly wait another moment.</p><p>Margaery was more than ready.</p><p>"Fuck me, Sansa." She ordered.</p><p>Sansa buried her cock inside her in a single thrust. Both of them made noises of relief as the redhead finally sheathed her cock inside Margaery, and her fingers dug into the shorter woman's hips as she paused there.</p><p>"You feel so fucking good." Sansa's voice was husky, gasping. "So tight." </p><p>In response, Margaery pushed her ass back against her. Sansa grunted and thrust back against the brunette, penetrating as deep as she could, and Margaery let out a lustful breath.</p><p>"Fuck me." She begged again.</p><p>She wasn't sure how Sansa had held back for so long. When the redhead began to fuck her, there was no stopping her. Margaery squealed as Sansa ravaged her pussy recklessly, shoving her length as deep as she could. The pillow beneath her was excellent forethought, as it wasn't long before her arms could barely support the force of Sansa's penetrations and she collapsed onto the bed.</p><p>Sansa wasn't having it, though. The long fingers digging into Margaery's hip on one side left as the redhead hunched over her, pounding inside of her as she reached around and grabbed her breast. Using it as leverage, Sansa pulled her back up, almost lifting Margaery to a full kneeling position. The redhead's other hand snaked down to Margaery's clit and she circled it furiously and her mouth found the back of Margaery's neck, nipping the skin there.</p><p>Margaery was at Sansa's complete mercy as the taller woman tunneled inside her, filling her as deeply and roughly as she could. Margaery was sure the entire apartment complex could hear Sansa making her scream.</p><p>Sansa didn't have her in that position very long, despite how amazing it felt. As gently as she could, she lowered Margaery back onto the bed, pumping inside her harder and harder until she was flat on her stomach with both of Sansa's hands trapped beneath her. Margaery could feel her ass shaking with each thrust and arched her back to give Sansa the best access she could. The motion made her aware that another orgasm was approaching, and she tried to hold still as Sansa rubbed her clit.</p><p>"Close again." She moaned. "Shit, Sansa. I'm gonna come again."</p><p>"Fuck." Sansa gasped. "I'm close too. Come for me, Margaery. Right now!" </p><p>Margaery doesn't know how Sansa did it, whether there was a slight change in the motion of her fingers or if the pinch of her nipple triggered it, but when she ordered her to come, Margaery did. Trapped beneath Sansa's body, she strained against her as she burst over the edge, Sansa's big cock still impaling her as she rode the waves of pleasure bubbling through her body. It was in that slight moment of blissful mindlessness that she distantly heard Sansa grunt as she came, her frenzied thrusting slowing as she finished.</p><p>Sansa's arms grasped Margaery tightly as her weight pinned the brunette against the bed. Margaery could feel Sansa softening inside her as they both tried to regain their footing in reality. When it became too much, Margaery shifted against her.</p><p>"Can't breathe." She whispered.</p><p>"Fuck. Sorry." Sansa's hands slid out from beneath her and she rolled onto her back.</p><p>Margaery drew in a deep breath and flexed her fingers and feet, the tingling sensation from the aftershocks of her orgasm slowly dispelling. Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked at Sansa unsure as the redhead lay naked beside her. Sansa's head was turned towards her, studying her.</p><p>"So, is this a thing now?" Sansa's voice was sleepy, but reflected the same apprehension Margaery had.</p><p>"Do you want it to be?"</p><p>Sansa nodded, extending a hand towards her, inviting Margaery to lay closer to her. "Do you?"</p><p>"I've wanted this for years." Margaery curled up next to her, their warm skin pressing together.</p><p>"Me too." Sansa laid a kiss on her hair. "Rule one, though. No masturbating on my bed without me."</p><p>"Rule two. Don't give me a reason to masturbate without you."</p><p>Sansa kissed her hair again. "I won't."</p><p>They cleaned up and crawled back in bed together, both exhausted. As Sansa's breathing deepened, Margaery told herself to remember to thank Daenerys for being her last first date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm looking for a roleplay partner for any of these ships: Supercorp, Daensa, Sansaery, SwanQueen, Preath and Swiftgron.</p><p>If you're interested, hit me up on @adragonsspawn (Twitter), and we can discuss prompts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>